


One more day

by HappyWombat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyWombat/pseuds/HappyWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present day Merlin gets a surprise visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more day

It was seconds past midnight when Merlin was awoken by the feel of a warm body pressed against his back. That wasn't what caused him to shoot out from under the sheets however, nor had it been the insistent finger poking him in the ribs. No, what had truly sent him jumping from his bed, hands raised and glowing with power, was the fact that, as for the last thousand nights, he had gone to bed alone.  
Looking at the golden form lounging across the sheets caused him to wilt, his hands falling limp to his sides, "Is this the madness come to claim me at last?" he whispered,leaning his back against the wall. "why must you torment me like this?"  
"Shut up idiot"  
That smile, that irritating, smug smile. Merlin knew, could feel it, it was really him, his Arthur, alive and looking just as the day they had first met. Arthur returned to him at last. All the ageless years of loneliness melted away and with a joyous whoop Merlin jumped onto the bed, straddling Arthur.  
"How is this possible?" he cried, each word separated by a kiss.  
"no time" replied his lover, grabbing his head and pulling Merlin down into a deep and probing kiss.  
After that there was no need for words, as all the love and loss and joy they had felt was expressed with hands, fingers, lips and the twining of bodies.

Hours later, as the sun began to rise and send warm rose coloured fingers of light across the room, Merlin finally drew up his courage to ask again, "how is this possible Arthur? I watched you die, hundreds of years ago"  
Arthur sat up, resting on his arm and running his other hand up Merlin's face,  
" I can't say too much Merlin, but I want you to know that I have loved you and missed you as much as I've watched you miss me through the years. So after much pleading and begging and bothering..."  
"And you can be bothersome"  
"Shut up Merlin! I'm only allowed back for one day"  
Merlin sat bolt upright and his eyes flashed gold as they met Arthur's perfect blue ones. "What? Only one day? 24 hours!" Dropping his head into his hands, his breath hitched "What are we gonna do now Arthur?"  
Arthur's warm fingers touched Merlin's jaw, lifting his face to join their gazes again " We do whatever we want to do" he smiled.  
" I don't know Arthur, without you I've been only half a being. Trudging through the days. I don't believe I've truly enjoyed anything since you've been gone." Out of nowhere a wicked grin blossomed " Although you know what? I think I just might like to ride a roller coaster!"

 

The day was lost to careless pleasures, good food, beaches with sandcastles, splashing in the sea and a dozen other simple joys and laughs. For the first time in centuries Merlin knew real happiness for now he was whole again. His magic rejoiced too, filling the air with light and music. Pushing against their skins with every touch. Leaping and playful it made them shine.  
As the hours wore on they found more secluded areas, dappled woods and trickling streams. Subconsciously pulling away from the crowds and noise to be closer together. The whole while Merlin's soul begged, begged ,begged the sun to stay high.  
The sun however listens to no man no matter how great and desperate they may be. As it began to disappear beyond the horizon Arthur took Merlin's hand once more and led them back home.

This time their love making was softer, the urgency of that morning replaced by something gentler yet no less passionate. Sated, they lay wrapped around each other, neither willing nor able to let go. The seconds ticked by as they lay there, listening to each others breathing like so many nights they had shared before. Magic flowed through them, between them, a manifestation of their love..  
Merlin felt his eyes go heavy as sleep pulled at him, and in the warmth and safety of Arthur's arms he almost let it take him.  
"Where are you going Merlin?"  
"I'm falling asleep there Arthur, so I'm going to go sit in the chair." He replied as he finished disentangling himself from the covers. "I'm not going to miss a single moment of you"  
Smiling gently, Arthur came and sat at Merlin's feet, resting his head on the others lap so Merlin could run his fingers through golden hair. The clock ticked closer to twelve and Merlin gave thought to destroying it if only to silence the incessant noise. His eyes shone yellow and hard "When they come to take you back I will fight them" Merlin growled before his voice broke, betraying his rage, " I lost you once, I don't think I can do it again" he sobbed, giving in to the tears that welled up from his heart.  
Standing, Arthur leaned over Merlin and placed a kiss on top of his head.   
"You'll be fine my Merlin" he whispered "You are stronger than you could ever dream and you know the world still needs you here. You are my guidance, my protector, but more than all that, you are the other half of my soul. Always remember that I love you"  
Merlin looked up, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and blurring his vision. The room seemed to be getting brighter and it was harder to see Arthur's face as he leaned down for the kiss, the last kiss, the kiss that sent Merlin sliding into oblivion.

 

Grey light and the tapping of heavy raindrops dragged Merlin out of unconsciousness. As he looked around the empty room he clutched his gut, fell to his knees and screamed out his pain till it dissolved into wracking sobs.  
Such a vivid dream to hurt this much.  
His fingers touched the floor and he felt something cold and smooth. Merlin opened his eyes to peer at the hundreds of little flat rectangles scattered around him and all the hollow agony, all the cold emptiness, couldn't stop the smile pulling up the corner of his lips.  
Dozens and dozens of photographs, some of just Arthur, but most of them together, swirled playfully in the circle of wind and magic Merlin had drawn up around himself. Smiling faces looked out at him and Merlin knew he would be alright. Because his wonderful, arrogant, glorious Arthur was watching him. Forever caring, waiting, loving.  
And for the first morning in so many lifetimes his future did not feel so bleak, for one day it would come to an end and he would be with his Arthur again.


End file.
